


Lion King Genderbent

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Here's my version of a genderbent Lion King
Relationships: Chumvi/Kula (The Lion King), Diku/Mega (The Lion King), Dwala (The Lion King)/Original Character(s), Malka (The Lion King)/Original Character(s), Mufasa/Sarabi (The Lion King), Naanda (The Lion King)/Original Character(s), Nala/Simba (The Lion King), Ni/Sarafina (The Lion King), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Scar/Zira (The Lion King), Tama/Tojo (The Lion King)
Kudos: 4





	Lion King Genderbent

Due to the Swahili names being gender free, they'll stay the same. 

Simba is the daughter of Queen Mufasa and King Sarabi. 

Mufasa has a sister named Taka who now goes by Scar. She wants to be queen and nothing will stop her. 

Simba has seven friends. His best friend is Nala, son of Sarafina and Ni. Sarafina is part of the Lion Guard while Ni is one of the huntresses. 

His other friends are, Chumvi, daughter of Diku and Mega, Kula, son of Kilana and Jicho, Tojo, daughter of Dwala and Askari, Tama, son of Naanda and Nguvu, Malka, Princess of the Mountain Pride, and Aisha, another male cub from the Mountain Pride. 

Scar destroyed the Hunting Party by killing them with the Roar of the Elders. Sarafina, Naanda, Dwala and Kilana had to raise their cubs without their mother so the Lion Guard was abandoned. Only Mega survived due to her being on a mission by Mufasa. 

Scar kills Mufasa with the help of Shenzi, Banzai and Edy. Simba survives and runs away. 

On Scar's reign, she chooses Zira as her King. They have a female cub named Nuka but Scar refuses to make her the future queen. Zira is trying to find some cubs to satisfy Scar. He manages to take Vitani, son of Tojo and Tama, and Kovu, daughter of Chumvi and Kula. Scar is satisfied with Kovu and claims that she'll be a great princess


End file.
